The Boyfriend Experience
by brie3887
Summary: Zoe's white lie may turn out to be more truth than fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Zoe paced back and forth in Lavon's kitchen. She had messed up – badly. It wasn't going to go over well with Lavon or Wade. How could she had been so stupid to make up a story? She shook her head knowing this wasn't the first time she had worked herself into a corner.

"Zoe?" Lavon came into the kitchen. "It's like 6AM; pastries aren't here yet." He rubbed his eyes.

"Forget the pastry, although I'll probably be needing them pretty soon. Lavon, you have no idea what I've done." She heard him groan. He sat on a stool and braced his elbows on the counter, waiting to hear what she got herself into this time.

"Maybe I should go back to bed." He started after she refused to speak.

"No." Zoe put her hands over her eyes.

"Z, what did you do?" Lavon asked. She sighed.

"I maybe told some people that Wade was my boyfriend, and now they're coming to Alabama to work." The words came out fast, and Lavon had to consider each one slowly. The biggest phrase that stuck out was that Wade was her boyfriend, which hadn't been true for some months. Zoe left Bluebell after Wade expressed his love for her. Her intent was to return in three months. Instead it took five, and Lavon wasn't even sure that she was going to stay. Wade was out of the picture. While they got along well, Lavon knew that Wade was only pretending there was no love lost; he was hurting. Her running away after saying those three words was a knife to the heart.

"Wade your boyfriend?" Lavon asked. She nodded.

"I know, I know. It's so stupid, but I was trying to get out of a date and – "

"Stop. I am not the one you need to be telling this too."

"Lavon, these people are coming. To the Rammer Jammer. Tomorrow."

"Well, then I guess you better go fix it." He shook his head. "And don't wake Wade up. He'll be grumpy. Wait a little while." Lavon disappeared out of the kitchen, leaving Zoe to her own thoughts.

"I am a horrible person." She mumbled to herself.

After waiting till what Zoe thought might be an opportune time to talk to Wade, she trudged her way over to his house. She picked up his favorite beer, hoping that would help He was playing video games when she knocked on the door.

"Doc," He said slowly as she stood before him. She raised the six pack up and smiled, and he moved out of the way to let her enter. "I can only imagine what this is all about." He said as he sat back down on the couch. Zoe couldn't sit; she was too nervous.

"So, something happened." She started, and her eyes darted to the side. "I sort of made up a little lie, for a good reason though."

"Zoe." His voice was firm and he leaned forward.

"When I was working in New York, this doctor in the same program kept bugging me about a date. I mean over and over, and he just wouldn't take no for an answer." Wade leaned back on the couch. "So, I told him I had a boyfriend." She spit the words out quickly, hoping he picked up on what she was truly trying to say.

"A boyfriend."

"In Bluebell." She added. Wade's eyes narrowed, but he was taking too long to make the connection. "Wade, I said it was you!" She exclaimed. And now he sat silently, his arms crossed. She waited on edge for him to answer her. "Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked. He just started to laugh.

"This is too much." He continued to laugh and stood up. He went to her, his hand on the small of the back leading her to the door.

"Wade wait." She stopped him. "I need your help."

"With being your boyfriend?" He laughed even more. "Zoe, I have no intention of pretending to be your boyfriend." He opened the door. "You'll just have to figure this one out on your own." The last thing he was going to do was make a fool of himself again. It was enough that Wade Kinsella had professed his love to her, the only woman beside his Mama the words were uttered to. Zoe took that sentiment and left him. He wasn't about to put himself out there again.

"Wade, please. You don't understand." She braced herself against his door. Her eyes dropped, and he saw her expression change. "It wasn't meant to hurt you. I just –" her voice trailed off. "It was just this guy who wouldn't take no for answer." She was quiet now, calmer, and he saw that she was telling the truth. "You were just the first person on my mind." He gritted his teeth, looking away. The last thing he wanted was to be involved with her again because it killed him to watch her leave the first time. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "For it all." The words fell out slowly. Her blanket apology wasn't enough for him, but he appreciated it. They hadn't had time to talk since she'd been back. Honestly, he didn't even want to hear what she had to say. He just wanted to be over her and move on his life, let it return to the way it was before she changed it. When he looked back down at her upturned eyes, he knew he was in trouble. Only Zoe could wrangle him into some fake and ridiculous situation.

"What is it you need me to do?" He asked.

"My friends are coming to the Rammer Jammer tomorrow night. They're in Alabama, including this guy. I told them you worked there." The side of his mouth twitched. She didn't even know he owned the place. "They want to meet you. We can pretend, and then it'll be over." She said her hands cutting their fake relationship before it began.

"Okay, well I have to work tomorrow night."

"Perfect. Then you can say hi without answering a bunch of questions." Wade nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay." Zoe took a deep breath. "Thank you, Wade. I will make it up to you. Anything you want."

"Anything?" His lip turned up and that familiar glint was in his eye.

"Well," She rolled her eyes, "not that." She pushed at his chest. "Bye." She said with a wave. Wade shut the door behind her. He wasn't sure what the warm feeling he was getting was all about, but it was certainly connected to Zoe Hart. He didn't think this was going to turn out well, not for either of them, but that wouldn't stop him from having a little bit of fun.

Zoe was at the Rammer Jammer earlier than she had said. Wade noticed her walk in right away. She looked different than usual, more done up, darker eye makeup, maybe even higher heels. "Look at you, Miss New York City." He said eyeing her up and down as she slid on a stool.

"Shut up." She said playfully. "I'm trying to keep an image up."

"You look hot. Nice job." She blushed. "Red wine?"

"Bourbon. Then the wine."

"Zoe, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. We all know you can only drink so much." She glared at him. "A shot of bourbon it is." He poured it, and she took it down fast. "So, anything I need to know?" She shrugged. "I look alright?" He mentally kicked himself for even asking. When did he even start caring what people thought? The plaid shirt and jeans would be enough. This wasn't New York City.

She looked him over. He looked good. Zoe pushed the thought to the side. She didn't need her brain to be clouded by how the shirt fit his chest, or what she remembered of taking it off a few too many times. She bit her lip. "Yes. You're a bartender in Alabama." He nodded. "They're nice people." Zoe affirmed.

"Except for the jerk who wouldn't leave you alone." Wade poured her glass of wine.

"Yes." She answered. She took a deep breath. "I'm kind of nervous." She drummed her fingers on the bar. A group of four people came in. "Here we go." She looked back at him.

Wade watched the woman and three men greet Zoe. She kissed each on the cheek and gave them hugs. Typical, he thought. She gestured to a table, but then looked over at him. He figured that was his cue. When he came to the table, he felt his own nerves start.

"Everyone this is Wade, my boyfriend." She said grabbing onto his arm.

"How y'all doing?" He asked. He shook hands with each guy, learning their names. The woman, Karli, was so excited to meet him, she jumped up and hugged him. "It's great for you to come out and visit Zoe." He looked down and winked at Zoe.

"She's our favorite," Karli said.

"So, you just bartend?" That came from Justin, perhaps the snarkiest looking one of the group. He barely even looked up at Wade when he asked him the question. Justin was the guy who was after Zoe; Wade could tell even before Zoe pointed him out. He was arrogant from the weak handshake he gave Wade, clearly showing he felt was above Wade, all the way to the question about being a bartender. If old Wade still existed, he would have socked him right in the jaw. New Wade thought of Zoe – at least fake boyfriend Wade.

"Actually, I own the bar." Zoe's mouth opened slightly and closed quickly. She hadn't known. "Yup, bartending is just part of the job." Justin nodded, slightly amused at this information. Wade wanted to punch his lights out. "Well, I got to get back to work, but first round is on me. Enjoy."

"Oh no! We thought you were going to sit with us!" Karli frowned. "I was so hoping to get to know you better. Zoe has so many good things to say about you." Karli said. Wade glanced over at Zoe who couldn't meet his eyes.

"Maybe later I'll have some time." He pulled Zoe with him for a bit till they were out of earshot. "Justin's a grade A moron." Zoe nodded. "And you were talking about me?" He smirked.

"Wade." She drawled out. "I did say you were my boyfriend." She linked her hands with his and leaned forward a little. She was laying it on thick, but in reality it felt good to have someone to flirt with, hold hands with, and smile at, even for this one night.

"Then I think we should act like it." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "That's to make sure they believe you." She smiled. In all her time away, she hadn't forgotten what it was like to kiss Wade, even the small kisses. When she pulled back, he was grinning at her. He shot her a wink.

"Thank you for doing this." She whispered.

"Yup." He went back behind the bar and watched her walk away. She was beautiful in her tiny black dress. The thought that for a few hours she was his, even if it was pretend, was good. It felt right. She looked over at him once she sat down and he winked again. There it was, that smile he had come to love so much. Wade dropped his eyes to the bar top. It was surreal to think that this was a game. It wasn't that long ago that they had been together. He shook his head reminding himself it wasn't real.

All night Wade watched the interaction at the table. It was strange to see her interact with people from New York, people he didn't know, people just like her. She was almost in her element. He could tell she was uncomfortable with Justin, who often leaned a little too close in her direction. But this other guy, he remembered his name as Duke or something weird and upper class, Zoe laughed at everything he said.

He cleaned some glasses as they got up from the table. "Wade, I'm so sorry we didn't get to spend more time with you." Karli said. Wade walked them outside of the bar and agreed. He shook everyone's hand again. "We'll see you again?" Karli asked.

"Yeah," Zoe added looking up at Wade. "I just found out all four of them will be relocated to Mobile." Wade saw Zoe's fake smile.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I already work down here in construction," Andrew said. "But my girl is finally going to make it her home."

"And these two just want to follow me wherever I go." Karli said pointing to Justin and Duke.

"Hey, I can't help it if there's a good opportunity here." Duke said. Justin was silent, and Wade wondered if the reason for his move was to be closer to Zoe. He didn't like him at all. Justin was too busy watching Zoe too much. Wade slid his arm around her waist and pulled her a little bit closer. They may have been faking a relationship, but he certainly wasn't going to let anyone harm her.

"Well, that's great." Wade said. "I look forward to seeing y'all again." They said their goodbyes, and Wade and Zoe waved them off. Once they were back in the bar, Zoe slid back on the stool.

"Thank you, Wade." She yawned.

"Keeping lies straight is exhausting." He said with a laugh. She nodded.

"I had no idea they were going to be moving here. Especially Duke." Wade watched her eyes drift to the side, something was there with Duke, he couldn't put his finger on it. "I'll just have to tell them we broke up and that'll solve it."

"What about Justin?" Wade asked.

"I don't think he'll bother me from Mobile." Zoe shrugged. He wasn't too sure about the guy. "Thanks again." Zoe said looking up at him. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Literally." Wade replied. "I'm going to be getting out of here in another ten minutes or so, you want a ride home?" Zoe nodded. "Okay."

Zoe drummed her fingers on the bar. She watched Wade work, dipping in and out of the kitchen and back room. He cleaned his area and then grabbed a jacket. When he nodded in the direction of the door, she slid off the stool. Wade threw his arm around her shoulders and walked her to his car. The red car, the one that they had first made out in on Miller road. Zoe swallowed. Her time away from Wade had been to give herself space, to learn how to forgive him for his infidelity. She had, but she still hurt. Even in that, this night pretending to be each other's again had given her some comfort, peace, even though it wasn't real.

He opened the door for her. "Familiar, hey?" He asked. She nodded. They rode home in silence, but Zoe couldn't help her mind from going a mile a minute. "Zoe? I know you're over thinking. Your brain is clearly going at warp speed." Zoe laughed.

"Nope." She lied. "Just thinking about how great things went, planning my next move." She stared out the window.

"Right." Wade said. "Just keep me updated. Want to pull over and make out for old time's sake?" She slapped his arm. He pulled up in front of the carriage house.

Zoe shut the door and hung in the open window. "Stay out of trouble, Wade." He shook his head slowly, but she could see that knowing smirk.

"Night, Doc."

"Night." Wade watched Zoe climb the short staircase to the front door. She waved over her should before disappearing into the house. This could be interesting, Wade thought as he drove his car the short distance to his home.

 **I do not own Hart of Dixie. So, this is my first Hart of Dixie fic. I'm obsessed after watching all four seasons on Netflix. I have written previous fan fiction, but thought I would try in the HOD fandom. I know the show is over, but I do wish there was more fan fiction. Happy reading! Kind and gentle reviews are always welcome!** **-B.**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth greeted Zoe with a smile as she breezed into the office Monday morning. "Hi Zoe." She had been waiting for Zoe to arrive; there were some very specific questions she wanted to ask her, and they all had to do with Wade. Zoe came to the desk and looked through a couple of the files for her upcoming patients. She said hello. "I wanted to tell you Shula is coming in today. She mentioned a sore throat." Zoe nodded. "Mr. Thompson is already waiting in the exam room. He was extra, extra early today." That made Zoe laugh. "And I need some clarity as to why there's a picture of you kissing Wade on the Blawker?" That caused Zoe to pause.

"AB," She began, "I was drunk. And I kissed Wade." She picked up her files. "It's unfortunate that it ended up on the Blawker, but that's all that it was." Zoe cringed inwardly. The last thing she wanted was the town thinking there was something going on between her and Wade.

"Really Zoe? Wade?" Annabeth grilled. "Come on."

"What?" Zoe put her hands up defensively. "It's not the first time I've been more than buzzed and found comfort in Wade." Annabeth's mouth dropped open. "It's just Wade." She watched her friend shake her head in judgement. "It's no big deal AB. Besides, Wade's hot." She winked. "Thanks for getting Mr. Thompson set up." Zoe turned on her heel and went into the exam room. She didn't want the conversation to continue any further.

"Wade Kinsella!" Wade stopped chewing the chocolate croissant he had been shoving into his mouth. Lemon rounded the corner and he felt a headache sprouted instantly. "Tell me what you are doing kissing Zoe Hart on the Blawker?" She held her phone up, close to his face, invading his personal space. He continued to chew, taking the time to think of an excuse. "I mean honestly, Wade." Lemon continued.

"Well, Zoe was drinking and she gets a little touchy feely when she's drinking. So she kissed me." He shrugged. Lemon groaned and rolled her eyes.

"She is more of a mess than I thought." Wade chuckled. "As long as you two aren't back together." Wade shook his head. "Okay, good." She turned and walked away, kissing an eavesdropping Lavon on the way.

Once she was out of earshot, Lavon looked at Wade. "You know if she finds out, we're both dead." Wade nodded. "Great. You and Zoe better keep a lid on this."

"You got it." Wade finished his pastry in one bite before heading out the door. Lavon could only shake his head. Only these two would find themselves in such trouble.

That night, Wade made his way over to Zoe's house. He wanted to talk to her about what he had told Lemon and make sure they were on the same page. Hopefully, this would be the end of their lie.

"Hey." Zoe let him in and went back to her couch. She paused the TV. "What's up?"

"Lemon saw something on the Blawker about us."

"Oh right!" Zoe's hand went to her head. "I forgot, AB asked me about it too. The kiss."

"Right, the kiss. Anyway, I told Lemon you had too much to drink."

"Wade!" Zoe got up and slapped his chest. Wade curled into himself quickly to protect from her slap. "Why'd you say I was drunk?" She asked.

"Zoe, I was working!" He argued back. She bit her lip and thought it through.

"Okay. That's what I told Annabeth too."

"What's the slap for then?" Wade asked rubbing his stomach.

"You deserve it." She said with a smile. "As usual. Because you're Wade."

"Right." Wade shook his head. "Goodnight Doc." Zoe watched him leave her home. They had nearly dodged trouble and had done so with their quick thinking, which was aligned. She smiled to herself; it was nice to be getting along so well with Wade again.

After that night, the two of them fell back into their peaceful and platonic existence. There was little mention of the game of make believe and what the future held for them. Zoe was happy, Wade was happy, and they coexisted as friends.

That was until Karli and her boyfriend, Andrew, stopped into the Rammer Jammer one Sunday afternoon. "Wade!" Karli called, coming up to the bar. "How are you?" Wade almost forgot who she was, but quickly remembered and said hello. "We thought we'd stop by. I love this place."

"Reminds me of home." Andrew said.

"You an Alabama native?" Wade asked pouring them beers. Andrew shook his head.

"Backwoods South Carolina."

"Is Zoe meeting you here or something?" Wade asked.

"No, we just stopped on our way back to Mobile. I had this fantastic idea that I am so excited about. I was going to text Zoe, and I will, but I figured you could tell her." Wade's eyebrows went up. He and Zoe were supposed to be over by now. "We are going to rent this cute cottage out in the woods. We want you two to come. Justin and Duke will be there too. It'll be like a medical reunion."

"Except we're not all doctors." Andrew stated dryly. Karlie rolled her eyes.

"Would you rather me go by myself." She asked him. Andrew shook his head.

"I doubt either Wade or myself would send their girls on a trip with two other men."

"You got that right." Wade said.

"Okay, so you'll come?" She asked Wade.

"Yeah, I guess. That sounds cool." He didn't even know where the words were coming from. He certainly should check with Zoe first.

"Yay! I'll get the dates to you and Zoe. I'm so excited. Andrew and I left here last time talking about how amazing you were," Wade looked at Andrew who just shrugged. "Zoe is so in love with you." Karli said. Wade smiled uneasily.

"And I with her." The words came out effortlessly, and he wondered if they were true or just him elaborating on Zoe's lie. It made him uncomfortable. "Well enjoy." They took off to go find a table. He wasn't sure how Zoe was going to handle this. If she was nervous about one little night, an entire weekend would certainly throw her.

"What?" Zoe said jumping up from her couch. "You did what? A whole weekend?" Wade rubbed his eyes. He suddenly felt like he was really her boyfriend and he had just screwed up.

"Zoe, you weren't there, Karli was very convincing, I didn't know what I was saying. Plus, I thought you were going to tell them we broke up."

"I was giving it some time." She shouted.

"Look if you don't want to, say you have to work." Zoe slumped back into the couch.

"I'm just surprised at you."

"Because I agreed?" She nodded. "I got caught up. Plus, I can use a weekend away, do some fishing."

"Wade, it's not a boy's weekend. It's a romantic getaway." Zoe paced in front of him.

"Well, I don't know about that. Justin and Duke will be there. How romantic can we get?" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Wade, you have to be my boyfriend again. That's kissing, hand holding, sleeping together in the same bed," His eyebrows went up. "Don't get any ideas." She said. She loved that he still acted as if it was such a great idea for them to have sex. It made her feel good inside, even if it was just a joke. "Are you sure you can handle all that?" She asked.

"Me? What about you? I don't want you to go falling in love with me." He winked.

"Wade," She turned serious. Serious because she had never said she loved him and the truth was, she had. She did. But those feelings had been pushed aside because she was so scared. He had broken her heart badly, and just admitting that she loved him made her worried he'd do it again. It made her vulnerable, and he had already destroyed that privilege.

"Look Doc, I can handle a weekend with you."

"Okay. Then I'll tell Karli we're in." She sighed. "I hope this doesn't backfire." She said under her breath.

It was Friday afternoon, and Zoe was waiting for Wade to bring help bring her luggage out to the truck. They were driving separately from everyone else to the cottage. She was completely nervous. "Geez Doc, how much you bringing?" He looked at her small suitcase and then tote bag. She rolled her eyes, but he picked them up anyway and made his way to the truck.

Once they were in and going down the road, Zoe just couldn't stop her mind from reeling. She wanted to be believable, but not overdo it. A part of her thought the sham was just a ridiculous idea, especially since Justin meant nothing to her.

"Look Doc, relax." Wade said. He didn't even need to look her way to know she was wringing her hands in her lap.

"I'm just worried about this. What are we going to say about why we were apart? How can we tell them you let me go to New York?"

"Zoe, you wanted to try something different, so you did. We're fine." He said with shrug. "Sometimes relationships are long distance." Zoe nodded in agreement. "It'll be fine. I can play along; I know you well enough, hell, I know you better than any of them. Seen you naked more too." Her tiny fist hit his arm.

"Wade! None of them have seen me naked." She argued.

"And rightfully so." He said with a smirk. She groaned. It was going to be a long weekend.

When they arrived they were greeted by Karli and Andrew. Justin and Duke were on their way still. "You're going to love this place!" Karli exclaimed. Although Wade liked Karli well enough, he cringed at her constant state of excitement. "It's beautiful."

"Some cottage." Wade drawled after looking at the massive home. It most certainly was not a cottage.

"You're telling me." Andrew said, handing him a bag.

"The New York City version?" Andrew laughed and nodded. They followed the girls up the steps and across the sweeping porch.

"So, I thought you two would like to have the basement. It's beautiful and private." She winked at Zoe. "And fully finished off."

"The basement?" Zoe looked uneasy.

"No, I'm telling you. Amazing." Karli said with her hands going wide. "It has a nice bedroom and full bath." They followed Karli and Zoe was pleased with the space. It was fully done and nothing like a basement she was expecting.

"This'll work." Wade said putting Zoe's bag on the bed.

"Okay, good. So Justin and Duke should be here soon. We're going to barbecue tonight. Wade do you want to do the honors? Andrew can help."

"Sure." Wade said. He could barbeque pretty well. The couple left Wade and Zoe alone. He looked at her. "This is a nice place." Zoe nodded. She started going through her bag. "I like them, Karli and Andrew. They're down to earth." She just hummed an agreement. "What's wrong with you?" Zoe shook her head as if nothing was wrong. "Right. Zoe Hart is never quiet." He got up to use the bathroom.

Zoe looked around the room, a nice sized bed in a private area of the house. She and Wade were almost getting a second chance, but it wasn't real. For some reason, it was affecting her too much. She wasn't supposed to be falling love with him; this was pretend. Her emotions kept slinging between the happiness she and Wade once had, and the hurt that she was refusing to let go.

That night, she watched from her lawn chair while Wade barbequed with Andrew. Justin and Duke stayed by her and Karli, but she was totally focused on Wade. He was having such a good time with Andrew. "Look at them," Karli said. "They're totally in their element." She smiled. "Andrew needed a friend." Zoe watched Wade. It hit her in small pieces, little memories of when they were happy before he had broken her heart. When she was away, she had missed him - even though they had broken up. Just because a relationship ends doesn't mean the feelings stop all at once. For Zoe, she willed them to, only because she thought it would make it easier to get over him. She was born to put her feelings way deep down inside of her, which is why she and Wade made the perfect pair. He was too.

"So, Zoe," Duke started, interrupting her thoughts, "how is Bluebell? I'm surprised you chose to go back." Duke was a psychiatrist at the hospital in New York. Now he was working in Mobile for a special program. Zoe always had a crush on him; he was tall, with dark hair and eyes, and always complimentary to her. Even if nothing had ever happened, it had been nice to have a man pay attention to her, be polite and kind. He was the opposite of Wade in many ways – he was exactly like the guys she used to date before Wade. The type of guy that could not hold her interest, which only made her annoyed.

"Bluebell is great." She said. "I had some unfinished business to take care of." Karli laughed.

"I hope you don't mean Wade." She said laughing. The other two started laughing as well.

"Did I hear my name" Wade appeared with a platter of meat.

"Yes!" Karli said. "Zoe was telling us she came back to Bluebell to handle her unfinished business."

"I didn't mean you, Wade." Zoe said quickly.

"Well we did need to be in the same state eventually." Wade winked at her, and she felt like the conversation was back in their control. "I'm glad Zoe took some time away. It was needed for her to realize this is her home." He took a seat next to Zoe at the table. "Right, baby?" His hand moved down her back lightly and Zoe nodded. The tingle she got from his index finger tracing her spine was making her squirm and Wade knew it. She shifted in her seat and smiled tightly at him. His finger stopped, but the smirk on his face did not diminish. He kept his hand on the back of her seat, and they focused their attention on the conversation.

After the dishes had been done, the group settled down inside. The guys picked up some cards and Karli snuggled in next to Andrew. Zoe yawned next to Wade. "Want to head to bed?" he asked quietly in her ear. She shrugged. "You did work today." He reminded her.

"Okay." She replied.

"We'll see y'all tomorrow." Wade said getting up with Zoe in toe.

"Fishing tomorrow?" Andrew asked. Wade nodded. He threw his arm over Zoe's shoulders as they said goodnight and headed downstairs.

Wade stripped his shirt as soon as the door was closed, and Zoe went to gather her things to get ready for bed. She went into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar. "You and Andrew are getting along well." She said through the door.

"Yeah, he's cool. It'll be good to go fishing." He sat on the bed. He could see a thin line of her through the door. She was leaning on the sink taking her makeup off. It reminded him of the time he came out of the shower to find her shaving her legs with his shaving cream. These small actions were intimate. The talking through the open door, his hand on the back of her chair at dinner – they were all the way real couples acted. He stood and unzipped his jeans, throwing them over a chair in the corner.

"You're quiet." Zoe said coming out of the room. She looked him over.

"Just thinking." He went into the bathroom and left the door the same. Zoe folded her clothes and laid them on top of the dresser. She climbed into the bed and rolled on her side facing the door of the bathroom.

He came out and climbed into bed, turning off the light on the night stand beside him. "Wade?" She asked in the dark.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me you bought the bar?" Her voice was soft, and he folded an arm under his head as he stared at the ceiling. She had wanted to ask him since she heard him say it, weeks ago when they played pretend the first time.

"Don't know. There wasn't time. You came back and it threw me for a loop." She watched him in the dark. She wanted him to know how sorry she really was, but no matter how many times it came out, it never covered the sentiment the right way.

"Wade, I – " She began, but her voice betrayed her and she couldn't produce the words. She wanted to tell him she was proud of him too.

"It's no problem, Doc." There he was, shutting down.

"Wade." She whispered. He turned his body on his side away from her.

"Night, Doc." He said over his shoulder. It was over before it even started. "Stick to the plan." He stated. Zoe squeezed her eyes shut and turned over heavily onto her other side. What was she doing? They were pretending, and yet it felt so good to be so close to him, to know he was back on the other side of the same bed. Countless nights they had spent together, mornings waking up, with his arms securely holding her to him. For a long time, since they had broken up, she missed it. She missed him.

On the other side of the bed, Wade sighed. He stared straight ahead of him. Zoe was right there, less than feet away, tucked under covers, and he was paralyzed. Paralyzed to say anything or do anything. If he told her he still loved her, she might run away again or remind him it was over. It was over. He had to keep repeating it to himself over and over again, now and especially during the time she was gone.

At first, when she left, he counted the days. He had hope that she'd return and they start over. Then after three months passed, she called Lavon to tell him she'd be staying longer in New York. She hadn't even had the decency to text Wade herself. He knew she felt bad; he could hear it now in her voice. A part of him only wanted to punish her, and another part of him wanted to turn over and pull her to him, hold her close all night. But to him, the latter was impossible. It was easier this way. He could protect them both if they just stuck to their plan.

 **A/N: I do not own Hart of Dixie. Thanks so much for the reviews on my previous chapter! I love hearing from everyone! xoxo -Brie**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Zoe woke to an empty bed. Wade was gone, a note left on his pillow let her know he had gone fishing early with Andrew. She slid her hand over his space and found it already cold. It spurned memories of the first day after she found out about his cheating. Sleeping without him was nonexistent - she tossed and turned night after night. Now she was the one to feel guilty. A part of her regretted dragging him into this mess; it seemed that neither of them were willing to address their feelings. Sighing, she threw back the covers and figured a run would do her some good.

Wade and Andrew sat in the tiny boat on the river. They were doing pretty well in silence catching their fish. He enjoyed the peace; it gave him some time to think about Zoe. It wasn't that he didn't want to have a conversation with her, they were certainly overdue for one. He just wasn't sure it was time. The reality was her leaving had caused him a world of pain. It was pain he did a lot to hide, too. Wade Kinsella was not the guy to be all broken up over a woman. But Zoe was different. She hadn't understood that in him when he said he loved her. Or maybe it was that he didn't understand her.

"So, what is the deal with you two anyway?" Andrew asked, breaking the quiet. Wade stopped himself from groaning. "I mean, nothing personal, but she was so far away. It killed me when I got the job down here. I wanted Karli to leave right away." Andrew was facing the opposite direction, and Wade was glad he didn't have to look him in the face. He figured he'd have to fess up eventually.

"It killed me to see Zoe leave." He acknowledged. "But it was what she needed to do, and I needed to let her." Wade paused. He pulled on the reel a bit. "I made a really bad mistake one night and messed up. Broke her trust and her heart." Wade admitted. "I'm just lucky she's back."

"Sorry to hear that man." Andrew said. "We are lucky. I couldn't ask for anyone better than Karli. I never wanted to be that guy, tied down to one woman, but she changed it for me."

"Zoe too." Wade said. He relaxed the rod on the edge of his thigh and thought of Zoe. He remembered how they started, simply a relationship of sex – great sex. After a while, he realized he wanted more, he wanted her more than that. He wanted the close moments, wrapped in each other's arms, talking about their day and the craziness of the town. He wanted to spend breakfast with her every morning. He wanted to come home to her, even if she was already asleep. He just wanted her. Right now, she was anything but his.

After her run, Zoe showered and headed up to the kitchen to get some coffee. She found Karli reading the paper at the counter. "Morning," She said with a smile.

"Hi, want to go sit outside? It's beautiful." Zoe nodded and took her cup out on the patio. "I can't believe Andrew got up so early to go fishing."

"Same with Wade. He never gets up early. He's usually just headed to bed." Karli laughed.

"How does that even work?" She adjusted herself in the lawn chair. "I mean how do you even find the time for you know?" She wagged her eyebrows in Zoe's direction. Zoe felt a nervous laugh fall from her lips. She sipped from her coffee cup, stalling her answer.

"We just do." Zoe avoided Karly's eyes.

"Well good. I missed Andrew so much when he was away. As much as I'm not sold on Alabama, I am glad at least we're together." Zoe hummed in response. "That being said, I have to ask, what was it that made you leave here in the first place. You've always said an opportunity, but I sensed something more. I mean you didn't even mention Wade for a couple of months."

Zoe cleared her throat and stared straight ahead. Karli was a good friend, but she certainly fished for information whenever possible. In New York, it was easier for Zoe to keep the details about Wade to a minimum, especially since she was lying about the nature of their relationship. "When I left for New York, Wade and I were struggling. So, I left to give us some space." It wasn't a complete lie. "It took me longer than I thought." She took a deep breath. "But I love him, and I needed to be back in Bluebell with him." She looked over at Karli. "I didn't think bringing him up right from the beginning was necessary, not when I wasn't sure how we were going to end up."

"Understood. Good thing you did because Justin was ready to move right on in."

"I know. It creeped me out. Still does."

"He's harmless, just an arrogant doctor thinking he's better than everyone." Karli said. "Andrew is not a fan."

"Neither is Wade." She focused her attention straight ahead again. "What's the deal with Duke? I didn't know he was considering leaving New York." Zoe always had a crush on Duke from the moment she met him at the hospital in New York. He was charming and polite, and exactly like the guy she had always imagined herself with. It threw her off to know he was in Alabama too.

"Yeah, when I mentioned it, both Justin and Duke thought about what was available as well. I guess they didn't want to break up the band." She laughed. "I doubt they'll stay here longer than the short assignment they picked up. Both of them already seem to be stretching at the seams. You seem to be happy here."

"I am." Zoe sighed. She trained her eyes on the scenery in front of her. "Alabama is not an easy adjustment, but it is home." That home didn't just include the practice or the people of Bluebell, it included Wade. When she left, Wade had said "I love you," a big step for him, but also for her. It hadn't been enough when she ran away to New York City. The three little words haunted her for quite some time before she was able to, although guiltily, push them to the back of her brain. New York was a distraction, but it didn't solve the problem. Zoe loved him too, but she couldn't trust him then, and she wasn't sure she could trust him now.

Still, when Wade returned from fishing, Zoe was happy to see him. Sitting outside with Karly and talking about their separation had given her something to think about. It was simple: she loved Wade. What that mean for them as a couple, she was still unsure about.

When Wade came into the kitchen, he barely acknowledged her. Zoe watched Andrew kiss Karly and share about their successful fishing expedition, while Wade stood silent to the side. He mumbled something about going to take a shower to her, and Zoe let him without question.

After giving him some time, Zoe ventured down to their room with a sandwich. "Wade?" She pushed the door open timidly and called for him. The bathroom light was on and the door ajar.

"Yeah, give me a second." He called back. He came out of the bathroom, pulling his jeans up.

"I made you a sandwich." She held the plate out. "Turkey."

"Thanks." He took the plate and set it down on the dresser and finished getting dressed. Zoe sat on the bed.

"Everything okay?" She asked. He nodded. "So tonight, we're going to dinner and some line dancing place." That got a response. He almost scoffed. "I know, totally stereotypical." He picked up the sandwich and took a bite. "But it should be fun."

"I don't dance, Zoe." He said. He resumed his silence and took a seat next to her on the bed. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Zoe adjusted herself and braced for the worse, notably that he never wanted anything to do with her again.

"I told Andrew that I cheated on you." Now it was her turn to be quiet. She could tell it was still hard for him to say those words. Wade had never denied it after he told her, nor had he ever made an excuse for his choice. He had always owned his actions with the deepest regret. Sitting next to him now, five months later, she could still tell he struggled to get it out. An ache spread through her chest. Wade cleared his throat. "I had to tell the truth or at least some of it."

"Understandable." More than anything Zoe wanted to rewind five plus months and to go back to the happiness they had between each other. She knew he was asking a lot of him, even wanting him to change. She knew then it wasn't time; he needed to do it on his own. Yet, she pushed him, and that was the ownership she had to claim. She bit her lip to stop the tears. It was like they were right back in the same place, but the hurt wasn't just on her. Even though Wade pretended to be okay, she knew her absence and silence when he said he loved her had hurt him. It had hurt him a lot. Just those three words had proved he had changed, even in a small way.

"Zoe." Wade's hand covered her own on the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" She shook her head quickly.

"It's not that. I just wanted something different for us."

"Me too." He admitted. Zoe stared into his eyes and saw that he was honest. He had changed. Were they too broken to fix? Wade pulled her close into a hug and she buried her face into his neck. Few times in their relationship did he hold her while she cried, mostly because Zoe didn't cry. "What can I do?" He asked.

"Nothing." She mumbled into his neck. She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Let's just get through this weekend." Wade sensed she was shutting off the tears, her usual stoicism returning. She pulled herself up from the bed. While it felt good to be in his arms, to know he had changed, Zoe still didn't know what that meant for them. There had been no conversation about where their relationship was going. She wanted to be with Wade, but fear, on both their parts, was getting in the way.

The two made it to the restaurant still maintaining their charade in front of the others. Andrew and Wade were sipping beers at their table while Karly, Zoe, Justin and Duke line danced. Wade enjoyed seeing Zoe move around the dance floor. He appreciated her tight skinny jeans and low cut top maybe a little bit too much. He was trying to put their earlier conversation out of mind since it left him with confusion. Vulnerability was not his strong suit, neither was it Zoe's. She offered a distraction, even if it wasn't a very good one. The song changed to Elvis's "I Can't Help Falling in Love With You," and Andrew cleared his throat.

"You're not going to let that guy keep dancing with your girl?" Wade looked over at how Zoe was standing in front of Duke, a smile on her face. Karly and Justin were already on their way back. "Not to this song, man." Andrew shook his head and took a sip of his beer.

"Damn straight." Wade jumped up and made his way to Zoe. Her smile dropped when he showed up between them. "You mind if I cut in?" He asked Duke. "This is more our speed." Duke graciously stood back, going back to the table. Wade pulled Zoe into his arms seamlessly.

"Nice of you to show up." She said with a smirk.

"Well, I can't very well let some guy dance with my girl during a – "He stumbled over his words.

"A love song?" She mocked. Wade laughed. Leave it to them to be silly in their time of seriousness. He pulled her closer and Zoe rested her cheek on his shoulder. "This is nice." She said softly. The alcohol was clouding her thinking. Hours before she had stopped their intimate moment because she was afraid, but here she was again in Wade's arms feeling like home.

"It is." His fingers tightened on her waist. "I used to dream about you." Wade whispered in her hair. "I tried everything to just put you from my mind when you were gone." The alcohol was his truth serum.

"Wade." The whisper came out like a whine. "I just can't do this right now." She admitted. She pulled her head back and looked at him, admiring the plane of his face, the way the lines around his eyes always made her feel comfort. "I can't be here in this place with you." He started to question her. "Everything I feel is what you feel."

"So let it go, Zoe." He prodded. "Just give us a chance." She dropped her eyes. "Even for this one night, we should be each other's totally. Not this pretend couple who actually likes being around each other." He couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. He wanted her. He wanted all of her, but he wasn't thinking about the consequences.

They were silent the entire way home. Zoe kept her hand laced loosely through Wade's in the back seat of the van the group had ubered. She wasn't sure if it was only the alcohol, or the memory of being with him that made her want to follow his words and just give in for one night. They had done it already, she was drunk then too. But the situation was different. Then she had just wanted to feel good physically, and now she wanted him emotionally too.

Once at the cottage, she went straight downstairs, giving a little wave to everyone. Claiming exhaustion, Wade said goodnight for them. She was taking her jacket off when he made it to the room. She heard the door click and lock behind her, and she immediately felt the familiar sensation. He was there, at her back, his arms sliding around her waist, turning her around to face him. He brushed the hair off her face and leaned down, kissing her slowly and lightly before going in for a second kiss. She responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

When Zoe woke the next morning, she was tucked under Wade's arm and settled on his chest. Her bare shoulders were cold and she felt around to pull the blanket up closer to her neck. Wade stirred, and his hand rubbed down her arm. "Come closer." He mumbled, still half asleep. She tightened around his body. His eyes opened and she leaned up to look at him. "Morning."

"Hi." She felt timid and bare, like they were doing this for the first time ever. "My head is throbbing." His hand brushed her hair off her forehead and edged around her temple.

"Sorry. Too much tequila?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

"Too much of everything." She smirked back. She pulled her body off his and sat up, taking the blanket with her. "Where are my clothes?"

"It looks like everywhere." Wade chuckled. He stretched his body out and put his hands beneath his head. "A mess for real."

"Yup."

"I didn't think I was going to be able to get those jeans off you they were so tight." He watched her climb from the bed, naked as can be, and pick his plaid shirt up from the floor. She wrapped it around her body and buttoned two buttons in the middle. It made her even sexier to see her in his clothes again. She knelt down again, scooping up articles of clothing as she went. She dropped them into two piles one for her and one for him. "Come back to bed, we have plenty of time." He said.

"I think I want to get a head start."

"Home?" She nodded. Wade narrowed his eyes. "What's going on Zoe?" He asked, sitting up himself. He scooted to the edge of the bed and reached for her, pulling her small frame into between his legs. "Zoe?" She shook her head. "Don't over think it. Don't." He stated. She just nodded and pursed her lips together. "Zoe." His voice changed. She pushed away from him, but he held her hips tight.

"That's all this is? A moment to not over think?" Wade groaned. "What?"

"I thought this was clear last night. We can work this all out when we get home, but right now just enjoy the moment, you and me." She pushed his hands off her waist. "Dammit Zoe." Wade rolled his eyes. "You can never just enjoy it?"

"Give me a break, Wade." She snapped back. "I did enjoy it, all night long." She said. "But it's morning, I'm not drunk, yet again, and I just need to get home because I can't think clearly here."

"I can't believe this is happening again." He jumped from the bed and grabbed a few things before heading into the bathroom. The door slammed behind him. Zoe followed.

"You can't believe it?" She shoved the door back open. Of course, part of what Wade was saying was right. They had decided to sleep together and ignore the conversation they had yet to have, but it was confusing her even more. Zoe was afraid they'd just fall into what they used to have without any discussion and no change. She didn't want that.

"Zoe, you can't get out of your own way fast enough to see how you feel, and I can't get over that I'm actually hurt from you leaving." She pursed her lips. "I love you." His hands were out. "And I don't really know what that's supposed to look like for us anymore."

"Well neither do I!"

"It's certainly not a fake relationship."

"Or random sex." She shouted back. Wade rubbed his hand over his head. She saw his chest fall as he let out a long breath.

"Zoe, I don't have an answer for you right now." Wade was defeated.

"Neither do I." Her voice fell. She dropped her head and walked out of the bathroom. It was just like them to start fighting.

They packed their things, made a big deal of a goodbye, and set off before anyone else did. The whole way home they sat side by side silently in the truck. When they said their goodbyes, they acted as if nothing was wrong. But once they were alone the communication stopped. Wade and Zoe were not the best communicators. Usually when Zoe did something wrong, she hemmed and hawed for a good while before she apologized or admitted wrongdoing. And Wade, he didn't even know the first part of getting his words out without frustration. This fight would just be another obstacle in finding their way back to each other.

 **A/N: I do not own any of the Hart of Dixie series. Thanks so much for all of the reviews from the last chapter! Sorry this one took so long! I appreciate your thoughts and reviews a lot! xoxo -B.**


	4. Chapter 4

For two weeks, Zoe and Wade avoided each other. She stayed away from the Rammer Jammer and he from Lavon's kitchen. If she saw him on her side of the street, she crossed to the other. They fell back into their awkward silence that resembled the period of time following their breakup. Neither liked it, but neither knew how to fix their two broken pieces.

Even Lavon was frustrated. Both of the two never offered any insight when he questioned them. Zoe mentioned they were never going to work, and Wade would grunt and shake his head in response. Neither wanted to discuss what had happened at the cottage, instead just focusing on their separate lives and doing whatever it took to stay away from each other.

At the doctor's office, Zoe closed the file folder after finishing her notes about Brendan Johnson. His mother had phoned her late about his fever and cough. She was on call and told them to stop by the practice. She looked at her watch – it was ten-thirty.

The door to the practice opened. "Zoe? Dr. Breeland?" It was Wanda. Zoe got up and went to the door.

"Wanda, what is it?" She noticed immediately that Wanda was not alone. She had her arm on Wade's shoulder. He was clutching a rag to his eyebrow. "What happened?" Zoe rushed to Wade, her fingers going to his hand and the rag.

"A bar fight. He got hit with a bottle right about here." Wanda ran her finger above her eye.

"Okay, come in. Let's see if you need stitches." Wade nodded, but remained silent. Zoe gently pulled the dishrag away from Wade's hand and face. "How did this happen?" The gash would definitely need stitches.

"Oh my goodness, Zoe." Wanda started. "These two groups started fighting, and Wade jumped in." Zoe's eyes locked on Wade's for a split second, holding back. If Wanda hadn't been in the room, Zoe would have given Wade a piece of her mind. "One guy hit him in the face with the bottle. It just broke." Wanda's eyes were wide. "And of course, Wade refused the ambulance to Mobile."

"The last thing I need is an ambulance." Wade mumbled. Zoe rolled her eyes. He reminded her so much of Earl.

"You could have lost your eye, Wade." She finally spoke directly to him as she cleaned the wound. The gash was pretty large, and Zoe ignored Wade's struggle to not wince as she touched the wound.

"Zoe?" Wanda called out. "Do you think I could go?"

"Oh sure, I'll make sure Wade gets home safely." She heard Wade groan at the words she said, but ignored him. "Thank you, Wanda." Zoe said before resuming her work. She steadied her breathing as she worked so closely to Wade's face. She kept her lips closed tightly, as to avoid breathing so close to him. The proximity was what the two of them had been avoiding for the last few weeks. "I'm just going to finish cleaning this up, and then I'll get to stitching it."

"Alright." He said quietly.

"You already have a bump forming and likely a nasty headache in the morning."

"I already have a nasty headache." Zoe grinned a bit.

"No concussion from what I can see, but you should take it easy tomorrow."

"No can do, Doc." Zoe pushed him back lightly so she could begin stitching his wound.

"Wade, you need to be quiet so I can stitch." That drew a laugh.

"With your capable hands, Doc?" Zoe gritted her teeth. She hated this banter they were back to. It was cold and withdrawn. Zoe remained silent. She just began working on his face. The proximity created more tension than she was willing to bargain for; it was the tension she had been wanting to avoid. At the same time, the tension was strangely intimate, it brought up a feeling she had been trying to forget. Zoe would be a fool if she denied that she and Wade had chemistry, not just physical chemistry, but emotional, too. She knew Wade had changed for her; he actually was a boyfriend to her and not just some guy that she slept with. She knew Wade protected her and loved her, and all of that bubbled up right in this moment while she tried to steady those capable hands to suture his wound.

All Wade could think about was how close she was, the familiar scent of her guava shampoo, her eyes intensely focused on the work in front of her. Her hands worked nimbly at the wound. Wade was weak around her; he couldn't help himself. "You're beautiful." He said his eyes focusing on hers, willing them to lock with his. They didn't. She remained focused and silent. "Even in this light." That elicited a small smile.

"I better be." She said quickly. She didn't miss a beat, and her eyes flitted toward him quickly before returning to the gash. He grinned; a joke could often break her resolve. "Okay," She set her instruments down. "All finished." She removed her gloves and stepped back. Wade sat up. "Tomorrow, I want you to stay home." Wade began to shake his head. "Wade." Zoe whined like she always did when he was stubborn to her wishes.

"Zoe, my bar is wrecked. I can't stay home. I have to clean it up." He winced, his head pounding.

"Your head hurts." He just rolled his eyes. "Stay home." She went to the medicine cabinet and removed a package of pills. "Here, I want you to take one of these before bed. It'll help you sleep." Wade stared at the pills. He wasn't one for medication. Zoe closed her hand over his. "It's fine. I would never give you anything unsafe." He nodded. "Let me get my things, and I'll take you home."

Zoe made sure Wade took a pill to help him sleep and deal with the pain. She helped him into bed and waved goodbye from the door. At this point, it was midnight, and she, too, was just as exhausted, but she also knew she had to more to help Wade. The medicine would keep Wade out for a while. She called Lavon, knowing full well he was asleep, and headed over to the house.

And so, Zoe's urging is what pushed Lavon, Lemon (although begrudgingly), AB, and George to begin cleaning up the Rammer Jammer in the middle of the night. She hadn't known how bad the damage would be and luckily, it was manageable for the five to take care of on their own. They swept, disposed of broken furniture, replaced tables where they belonged, straightened up, and even took care of other things left unfinished when Wanda and Wade left the bar. By 7 o'clock the next morning, the place was back in order, and Zoe was sure the Rammer Jammer would be in good shape to reopen when the employees came in for the lunch rush.

Lavon and Lemon watched Zoe leave to take a short nap before heading to the office. "So, this is more than what Wade let on, correct?" Lemon asked. Lavon nodded. "They're together?"

"Not yet." Lavon said. Lemon let out a frustrated groan. "I completely agree," Lavon said. Lemon stalked away, and Lavon just watched Zoe's form fade as she continued down the road. The fact that two people could fight so hard to not deal with their issues was beyond him, but then again, it was Wade and Zoe. At this point, he wondered if even a miracle could bring them back together.

 **A/N: I do not own the Hart of Dixie series. Oh my goodness, thank you for all the reviews! I am so sorry it took so long; I've been swamped at work. Here's a short chapter, and I already have the next one started. I hope you enjoy this! xoxox -B.**


	5. Chapter 5

Wade was glad to see the light on in Zoe's house. He had left the Rammer Jammer earlier than usual, at the behest of his employees who told him they had it under control. His head still throbbed, and he was sure he could use an aspirin right about now. Still, he wanted to see Zoe. He needed to see Zoe. The work she had done at the Rammer Jammer was unexpected, especially because of the place they had been in the last couple of weeks. It may be her job to stitch him up, but she didn't have to clean up the bar.

His hand gripped the bag with hamburgers from the bar and he mounted the steps one by one. When she opened the door, she was already dressed for bed, a familiar thin tank top adorned her torso, and she pulled at the long heavy sweater she wore over it.

"Hi Wade." She said quickly, leaning on the door. "Are you okay?" Her eyes darted to the stitches above his eye.

"Yeah." He raised the bag of food. "I thought maybe you'd like to have dinner with me. You know, to say thanks for the Rammer Jammer." He paused. "Unless you already ate."

"No, no. Come on in." She stepped out of the way to let him pass. "How come you're home so early anyways?" She followed behind him into her room.

"This hotshot doctor," he waved a hand near his head, "told me I have to get my rest." She rolled her eyes at his smirk, but felt a small laugh bubble out. They took a seat on the couch.

"How does it feel?" She looked more closely at his injury. He began to nod.

"Okay. I have a dull headache." He took the food out of the bag and set it on the coffee table in front of them. They ate in silence for a few minutes. "So, I really mean it when I say thank you." Zoe continued to chew, but looked him in the eyes. He swallowed his food. "It was cool of you to take care of the Rammer Jammer."

"Well, I had help."

"I know, but Lavon told me it was your idea."

"It's the least I could do, Wade. I was the hotshot doctor ordering you to bed." He laughed. They resumed their silence.

"You know," Wade put his hamburger down on the wrapper. "I think we need to clear the air." He heard a murmur of agreement from Zoe. "We've been skirting around the issue, which is that-"

"We love each other still." Zoe finished his sentence. She put her food down and twisted to face Wade, curling her leg underneath the other. "Wade, I left because I was scared and hurt, and I needed space."

"I understand that, Zoe. But then you didn't come back at the end of the summer." She nodded. "That hurt. And now I'm at this point where I don't want to start something with you if I am just going to lose you again."

"Wade, Bluebell is my home. I'm not leaving." She reached out to intertwine her fingers with his. "There's nothing for me in New York anymore. This is my home." He released a slow breath and a shake of his head. She wasn't changing his mind. "Wade, I'm over the cheating. I believe that you would never do that again. I trust you. But you have to trust me, too. You have to trust that I'm staying right here." She squeezed his hand. "We have to trust each other, Wade." She said softly. He began to nod, slowly, his lips hesitantly moving up into the side signature smile.

"I can do that. I can trust you, us, together. But maybe it would be good to try things differently. Slow things down."

Zoe nodded. "Go on more dates." Wade agreed. "Communicate better." She added.

"Definitely." He looked down at their intertwined hands and ran his thumb across her knuckles. "We're going to work this time, Zoe." He stated surely.

"We are." Zoe leaned forward to meet Wade's lips. They kissed, the pact sealed, the contract signed with their words and bodies that they loved and belonged to each other.

"Wait," Wade pulled away. "Just to be clear, slowing down doesn't mean an end to sleepovers, right?" There was that smirk again, the one Zoe missed.

She pushed at his shoulder. "Wade," she whined, but his eyebrows remained raised in the expectation of her answer. "Of course, we can still have sleepovers." He shouted a triumphant yes and Zoe laughed. Wade kissed her again, only parting to keep their foreheads close, bodies still connected, relishing in the moment.

The next morning, Zoe woke up in Wade's arms. She turned, looking over her shoulder at a sleeping Wade. Leaning forward, she softly kissed him. His lips turned up as he woke.

"Mmm…I missed waking up like this."

"Me too." They kissed again.

"I'm pretty sure I never want to let you go." Zoe smiled.

"Well, you won't have to." He closed his arms around her, happy to have finally gotten her back. They were both right where they belonged.

A short while later, Zoe made her way to Lavon's to finally get something to eat. Lemon was in the kitchen making herself breakfast. She rolled her eyes slightly when she saw Zoe.

"Good Morning." Zoe said.

"Hello." Zoe picked up a bagel. "You know Zoe, I do have something to say to you." Lemon started; now it was Zoe's turn to roll her eyes. "You know, it was nice what you did for Wade, but you need to be careful. Wade's way more sensitive than you think." Lemon's tone was like a mother scolding her child. She turned her back to Zoe, but continued as she fixed her coffee. "You left and he was lost, absolutely lost. I mean we didn't even know who Wade was then." While she rambled on, Wade came in the door, kissing Zoe on the head and taking a moment to hear Lemon. He approached her.

"Good Morning, Lemon." She turned around, coffee cup in hand. "Thank you for caring so much." His smile was tight.

"Wade, I'm only telling the truth." She stated, shrugging one shoulder. "You were a mess without Zoe Hart, which for the life of me I don't understand, but – "

"It's no problem, Lemon. Zoe and I are back together. We're good, so there's no need to worry."

"That's great, but Wade Kinsella, if you think for one second that I'll be wiping up your crocodile tears again if she breaks your heart, you are wrong." Wade chuckled. He leaned down, kissed Lemon's cheek, and took the coffee cup right from her hands. Her mouth dropped open.

"Thanks Lemon." He turned to walk out.

"Wade! That's my coffee!" She shouted.

"And thanks so much for making it just the way I like it." He wrapped his free arm around Zoe and walked with her out of the kitchen. Lemon fumed.

"Lemon?" It was Lavon.

"Did you see that?" She pointed at Wade. "He just ripped my coffee right out of my hands." Lavon wrapped his arms around Lemon's waist.

"We'll get you another cup." Lemon leaned back into Lavon.

"I hope they work out this time." She watched Wade stop and kiss Zoe through the door windows.

"They will, they will." Lavon assured.

And two weeks later, when Zoe and Wade met her New York friends in Mobile for dinner, Wade held her hand because he wanted to and she kissed him in front of the others because she wanted to. It was no longer pretend, but real. They were two people in love; two people who had found their way back to each other.

 **A/N: I do not own the Hart of Dixie series. My apologies for the very wait for an update - April and May are my busiest months at work. Anyways, thanks so much for reading this fic. I hope you're happy with the ending! I do have another fic brewing, so maybe I'll be posting soon again.**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews past and future. They are greatly appreciated! Xoxo -B.**


End file.
